roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Gavin von Piercing
Personality Gavin is quite an idealistic kid. He sees the world as something that he and his twin sister can fix together. He has an optimistic outlook on life and often tries to see the silver lining of things. He knows that not all villains are pure evil, and tries to see all sides of the story before acting on judgement. His one goal in life is to purge the world of villains, whether it's by showing them that they can be good, or by putting them away in jail. Backstory Gavin grew up in a loving home with two fathers and a twin sister. Gavin's parents, Aaron von Piercing and Derrick Young were a unique story, as they were two opposite sides of a very defined coin. Aaron was a very full-of-himself and popular pro-hero. He worked many cases and put a lot of villains away, saving countless lives. He was the poster-boy for pro-heroes in his prime and was known as Kraft King. He had the unique ability to take spare materials around and turn them into a lot of versatile things. One day though, he encountered what would be the only man he couldn't catch, Hindsight. Hindsight was never much of a big villains with the flashy crimes and murdering sprees. He stuck to thievery and making money by selling the things he stole on the black market. Hindsight possessed the unique ability to alter people's memories which allowed him to be very evasive when he stole things, making people forget that they even had the object he stole. After countless of attempts at capturing Hindsight, and many encounters Kraft King started to realize that he could've caught Hindsight many times over, but chose not to. He realized that he had fallen for Hindsight, and apparently Hindsight had fallen for him as well. Aaron offered an invite to Hindsight to meet up, which he agreed to. That day was the first known peaceful communion of a hero and a villain. They ended up having a relationship together, and Derrick stopped his villainy to make Aaron happy. Their relationship was heavily frowned upon, as the communion between a hero and a villain was though blasphemy, so Kraft King quickly fell out of the limelight and became shunned as a pro-hero. However, they were happy just being with each other. Eventually they adopted two four year old twins, Gavin and Victoria. Aaron and Derrick had plenty of leftover money from their days of heroing and villainy, so they often spoiled Gavin and Victoria, but made sure to instill manners and good beliefs into their adopted children. As Gavin grew up, he became very defensive of his family due to all the hate they got. Their family became quite infamous as the first hero and villain relationship. Gavin tried to protect his twin sister Victoria from how cruel the world was, often telling her that the world was just jealous of them. Growing up in such a family gave Gavin a negative outlook of the world, but his twin sister Victoria made sure his optimism didn't completely die out. Victoria became the one thing that Gavin truely loved, often going out of his way to protect her, and would do anything for her. While growing up, Gavin's quirk started developing, announcing itself in the form of an illusion-based quirk. This completely changed Gavin's outlook on life, giving him a much more joyful and optimistic look as he could just change it to how he wanted it to be. But every now and then he got a glimpse of just how bad it was when the villains striked. Gavin made it his goal to purge the villains from this world, but also give them a fair chance, as he knew that villains could be good too if they had the same oppurtunies as us. So, he went to WayHaven Academy with his sister so that they could become Pro-Heroes and Gavin could get rid of all of the villains, whether by making them good, or putting them away. Resources Phone and Wallet Equipment / Weaponry Gavin owns two knuckledusters that are very important to him, as they were the first ever thing his father gave to him. Specialisations Hand-To-Hand Combat Quirk Point Runner Gavin has the unique ability to rank up a 'combo meter' when he hits someone. When Gavin hits someone he enhances the muscles in his body, making them stronger. Each time he hits someone het gets stronger and stronger, rising exponentially. The first hit he gets 1.5x as strong as average, then the next 2x, then 3x, then 4x, then 5x, then 7x, then 8x. Up to a maximum of 10x his normal strength. However, upon getting hit at all, Gavin loses all the strength he's gained and must rack up his quirk again. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Retired Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student